Naruto Futaverse: In Yamanaka
by FutaSenpai69
Summary: ((Explicit sexual interaction ahead! If you do not like Futa or Futa x Male, please do not pass this point!))


"So," the blonde-haired Kunoichi began as she stood before yet another potential client, an older male wearing business attire, "are you aware that this service you requested will require a payment of nine-thousand, five-hundred ryo, right?"

The older male nodded in agreement, giving Ino consent. Ino simply shrugged in return. He knew what he was paying for so all there was to do was...well...do it.

ushering him to an abandoned alley nearby, Ino took a moment to glance around, her way to ensure that their privacy was absolute. The area was clear. Time to get to work..

"Now, what I will need you to do is-"

Ino paused midsententence only to notice the male already squating before her. It was appanrent that he was familiarized with the process, meaning that this wasn't his first time doing this. Maybe one of the others serviced him before?

"Ok, well, let's get to it..." Ino says, reaching underneath her skirt to hook her thumbs around her underwear, pulling them downwards to her knees. Ino felt a profound sense of alleviation with the absence of tension that the tight elastic material caused as it was up against her organ. But that was always a problem with Ino: Since she was born with a male's organ-which wasn't as seldom as it sounded since a majority of girls like her were born with the same abnormality as she did-life for her was the polar opposite of the typical teen female's. They addressed this birth defect as being the reault of the "Futanari Gene" being inherited in the female population, explaining why she has a male's organ as well as her respective organ females too. Still, despite her deformity, Ino didn't suffer from being ostracized by the fellow denizens of Konoha-because the females there were also Futanari. It also gave rise to female superiority: With the female population increasing exponentially, the men population is gradually dwindling, something that was announced openly. However, it didn't appear to cause any issues between the genders, with a majority being content with living and eventually starting families with these same women. But there were still others that opposed it, as usual with everything that is life...

Ino's eyelids lowered over her blue orbs, her mouth slightly agape. She was was in his mouth, his lips moving up and down her shaft. She could feel his tongue working the underside, the stimulation, as a whole, sending pleasure coursing throughout her body. He appeared to know what he was doing, his brown eyes searching for validation as they were fixated upon Ino's visage. But Ino was obvious desiring more, and with grip on his hair tightening, she forced him to accomodate room in his mouth for the remaining length, eliciting him to gag. Though Ino was reluctant to pay attention to this, seeing as she was solely focused on her own pleasure and succumbed to her selfish desires. Her hip. began to move on their own, thrusting against his in desperation. However, with him tapping against her leg, he was attempting to inform her that he wasn't that experienced with deep throating, with that being adequate to snapping her back into reality and realizing what she was doing. She then back away, retracting her cock from his mouth, which was a slimy mess of saliva.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ino states, "I got a little carried away there with the blowjob. I haven't masturbated in a few days."

With that being said, Ino decided that the blowjob was sufficient in getting her aroused. Now, she wanted to continue with the session and provide him with the services that he paid for.

"Go ahead and turn around and bend over for me," Ino instructs him as she continues to stimulate herself by stroking her erection as she waited. Ino wasn't required to wear a condom due to his requested service service, which, under stipulations set by the two, didn't require her to wear one. So once he was bent over and had his bare anus stuck out, Ino aligned herself with his opening. Pushing forward gently, Ino was easing the bulbous tip of her erection into his anus, with her hissing slightly because of how tight it was. Albeit, the abundant saliva served as a great lubricant, allowing a less difficult penetration. She experienced profound pleasure in penetrating him, with the absence of a condom permitting her to feel the unadultered and raw sensation of being in his rectum. Ino was once again being swollowed up by her own desires as her hips began to move, easing more of her length into him as she was doing so. Although, she soon discovered that this bliss would be short-lived by the fact that he prematurely ejaculated as he was being simultanously penetrated.

"A-Are you serious, right now?!" Ino asked. The words just sort of slipped out from Ino's mouth. It wasn't from surprise-no, she had witnessed guys come prematurely before. But this reaction was caused by the fact that Ino was really getting immersed, just to find out that he couldn't endure it even a few minutes after having her inside him. Quite frankly, it irked Ino. But they had an agreement, that being he paid for her to make him cum from anal stimulation. She figures she is just going to have to get herself off when he leaves.

Pulling out, Ino was pulling her panties up. That was an indication that she was finished. She expected him to do the same but was suprised to see him looking at her with a puzzled expression. Ino felt more annoyed just looking at him.

"Look, you came. Fun's over. You got what you paid for, so we're done here..." Ino informs the male quite harshly.

"But do you want to stop?" He replies, causing Ino to pause.

"It's quite clear that I'm responsible for us stopping, so do you want to get yourself off, as well? It wouldn't seem right if you didn't..."

"Look, I-"

"-I'll pay extra, as my way of apologizing."

Ino couldn't refuse an offer like that. She knew that he was aware that she was frustrated, but she didn't want to force it upon him to compensate for that. Then again, Ino was still quite hard, and it beat having to jerk off, so... What the hell-she'll do it.

"Ok, if that's what you want..." Ino states as she once again pulls her panties down, with her erection flinging out. And since the saliva had dried up on her cock, she had to resort to using actual lubrication, which she retrieves from her book bag. After grabbing the tube container, she pops open the lid and holds it up side down before drizzling the clear substance over her cock like mustard and ketchup over a hotdog. Then, afterwards, she squeezes some onto his lower back, before returning said lube to her bag. Ino rubs the liquid around her cock with her right hand, making it sheen and glisten once she was done. She then takes her index finger and dabs it into the reserves that she had on his back before apllying it to his anus as well, to which the male jerked lightly because it was quite cool to the touch with such a sensitive area. She then penetrates him with the aforementioned finger, applying some to his innards, too. With both now prepped and ready, Ino removes her finger and once again aligns herself with his opening, easing her way back inside. The strong, unadulterated pleasure returned the instant she penetrated him, the cravimg for more driving her to go even deeper. He groans lowly from this, instinctively jolting forward to prevent any further insertion and spreading that her cock was doing to him, only to have Ino advance forward, pushing more of her length into him nonetheless. She was successful in attempt, with her cock being fully swollowed up by his rectum and being engulfed in warmth. Ino began to move, producing friction as her cock was rubbing the inside of his anus. It was, irrefutablly, the best feeling in the world to Ino. She was developing a rhythm with her hips that was gradually increasing in tempo.

"I'm sorry to say this...but the training wheels are about to be come off..." Ino informs the male, implying that she was about to get more aggressive. Luckily enough, for his sake, he was just about accustomed to her being inside him, so she could do it more aggressively now that he had become used to her.

Pulling his waist back, Ino forced him to stick out his ass to her. With her now used to a set tempo, Ino's thrusting became more fluent and skillful as minutes passed. He also noticed how aggressive she was becoming, with her pulling his hair back with her right hand as her left hand grasped his side. But he appeared to have gotten aroused by this because of how erect he became. Soon enough he was stroking himself off as he was having his ass fucked.

Sounds were abourn from the intensity of Ino's pelvic thrusts; the sounds of slapping flesh pervaded the air around them, along with Ino and the male's heavy breathing. Ino had reached the heyday of her tempo as her hips moved in a blur-like fashion, her cock seeming to appear and disappear just as quick. She was fully immersed now, not sure if she was even willing to stop if she wanted to at this point. She was pounding an older man-then again, she was always doing this to many of the older males around Konoha. But after a few days of no action, this was just what Ino needed. But even this couldn't last forever.

"-Oh, no...I'm going to cum soon..."

"-You could finish inside me, if you want."

"-You sure? It will make quiet a mess if I do..."

"-This isn't my first time. I'm married to a woman with the same Futanari gene as you, so I can never say that our sex ends as 'clean' as you might think..."

"-Ok, don't say that I didn't warn you..."

With him giving her the consent, Ino was nearing her end. It was at this point that she passed the point of no return, the pressure that was slowly building was no longer able to be suppressed. Precum was oozing from the bulbous tip, being spread about inside him. This was it...the big finish!

The escalation in tension was mirrored by Ino's expression, which grew contorted in effect. Her grip around his hips grew tighter, now clenching them. Ino's pelvic movements displayed a great deal of desperation, increasing in pace as each second passed. Ino could feel her load climbing up her shaft, her eyes clenched closed as her mouth was left gaping. Then, it struck.

It hit Ino like a massive tidal wave, an intense burst of bliss rushing through her very being. As the convulsions occurred, her cock throbs, releasing a few thick spurts of her load into him. This orgasm was more fierce than the others, that evident by how dazed she looked after it happened. Her toes had also curled as the strength in her legs appeared to have abandoned her legs, leaving them wobbily. It was utter euphoria that was caressing her now.

It took a moment for her to return from her ascension, but when she did, she felt great relief and rejuvenation. Though now she was somewhat sweaty, which was visible upon her school uniform. Retracting her still throbbing penis from his rectum, the result was a gaping hole that was filled with her "dick milk." Her erection had gradually lost its vitality, becoming limp and hung between her thighs. Ino couldn't deny that she enjoyed the view.

"Here's your payment, like promised," the male says, handing Ino a handful full of Ryo. Ino accepted the money with a smile.

"Thanks," she replies, "it was fun. Feel free to contact me if you want more. I'm sure you have my number saved."

"Will do," he replies.

And with that being said Ino and her client go their seperate ways, Ino witnessing him walking with apparent difficulty. Maybe she had overdid it again? Still, she couldn't help but giggle to herself.

"Oh well..." Ino lifts her right arm to check the time. It was eight-thirteen. Wait-eight-thirteen!? Ino was late! Holy shit!

Making a mad dash out of the alleyway, she rushes to get to school. What excuse was she going to employ today...?

(The End)

((So it's been a while! I haven't posted in months, but I still see that people are reading my fanfics. And for that, thank you. It's been hard lately with my job and life, so writing hasn't been my main priority for a while. But it sure feels good to make Futa X Male fanfic again. Also, the Blackmail fanfic will definitely be delayed, so you might only get short works like this for a while until I get things in order in the real world. Like I said, thank you to all that continue to read and comment on my stories-and,yes, even to the negative comments-they really inspire me to continue making these. But that's all I really have to say. I will try my best to write more, but until the next story, I'll catch you all later! ))


End file.
